Allele-specific amplification of nucleic acids allows for simultaneous amplification and analysis of the target sequence. Allele-specific amplification is commonly used when the target nucleic acid is suspected of having one or more subpopulations with a variation (polymorphism) in its sequence. DNA polymorphisms are used in DNA profile analysis (forensics, paternity testing, tissue typing for organ transplants), genetic mapping, as well as detection of rare mutations, such as those occurring in cancer cells in the background of cells with normal DNA.
In a successful allele-specific amplification, the desired variant of the target nucleic acid is amplified, while the other variants are not, at least not to a detectable level. A typical allele-specific amplification assay involves a polymerase chain reaction (PCR) where at least one primer is complementary to the region with a suspected polymorphism. The design of the allele-specific primer is such that primer extension occurs only when a certain variant of the polymorphism is present. In its simplest form, the allele-specific primer has a 3′-terminal nucleotide complementary to the desired variant of the polymorphic nucleotide in the target. Often a single mismatch at the 3′-terminus of the primer is sufficient to preclude amplification of the undesired variants of the target sequence. However, specificity of amplification varies greatly among different 3′-terminal sequences: some mismatches effectively block extension by the polymerase, while others do not, see U.S. Pat. No. 5,639,611.
The success of allelic discrimination depends on the inability of the DNA polymerase to extend mismatched primers. This inability of the DNA polymerase may be modulated by adjusting the reaction conditions to achieve maximum selectivity. Nevertheless, poor selectivity of allele-specific PCR remains a problem for many polymorphic sequences.
One approach to increasing specificity involves engineering amplification primers with an internal mismatched nucleotide or nucleotides. This approach proved successful in some systems, see U.S. Pat. No. 5,137,806.
Another approach to increasing specificity involves chemical modification of the primers. For example, it was found that certain 2′-C and 4′-C modifications of the deoxyribose of some nucleotides in the primer enhance allele discrimination by the polymerase. See Gaster, J. and Marx, A., Chem. Eur. J. 2005, 11:1861-1870. In another study, it was found that allelic discrimination is enhanced by the use of an unnatural pyrimidine base in one of the nucleotides in the primer, specifically, pseudoisocytidine with various substituents in the 6-position of the pyrimidine ring, see U.S. Pat. No. 7,408,051.
In the context of real-time allele-specific PCR, the selectivity of the assay may be measured as the difference in the threshold cycle number (Ct) between the matched and mismatched templates. A greater difference indicates a greater delay in amplification of the mismatched template and thus a greater discrimination between alleles. The modified deoxyribose has been shown to result in Ct differences of between 1 and 14 cycles. The use of pseudoisocytidine resulted in a 7-cycle delay in amplification of the mismatched template. This degree of discrimination is insufficient for many applications, where the sample contains several variants of the template, all competing for amplification. Often the mismatched template is present in much greater amounts than the matched template. For example, in tissue samples, only a small fraction of cells may be malignant and carry the mutation (“matched template”), targeted by the allele-specific amplification assay. The template present in normal cells may be amplified less efficiently, but the overwhelming numbers of normal cells will overcome any delay in amplification and erase any advantage of the mutant template. To detect rare mutations in the presence of the wild-type template, the specificity of the allele-specific amplification assay needs to be improved.
Many ways of enhancing allele-specificity of primers have been proposed. However, for many clinically-relevant nucleic acid targets, the lack of specificity of PCR remains a problem. Therefore, novel approaches to the design of allele-specific primers are necessary.
The G-clamp is a tricyclic aminoethoxy-phenoxazine-2′-deoxycytidine, which is a cytosine analogue, shown in FIG. 1. G-clamp, when incorporated into oligonucleotides, simultaneously recognizes both the Watson-Crick and Hoogsteen faces of a complementary guanine within a helix. Hence G-clamp containing oligonucleotides substantially enhanced helical thermal stability and mismatch discrimination when hybridized to complementary DNA and RNA strands. These properties of enhanced affinity and specificity are of interest in the fields of nucleic acid based diagnostics and the sequence-specific targeting of RNA by the antisense approach. Further features of G-clamp and related pyrimidine derivatives are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,414,127, 6,951,931, 7,511,125 and U.S. Pat. No. RE39,324.